


The King and the Plumber ~One Shots~

by you_dont_need_to_know_my_name



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Smut, WTF, blowjob, handjob, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_dont_need_to_know_my_name/pseuds/you_dont_need_to_know_my_name
Summary: I saw the ship and fell in love with it (there not enough fanfiction)bunch of random one-shots





	1. your hair is so soft…

Lugia's tired and heavy eyes open as he felt gentle touches made by bulky hands softly run through his hair. He turned around on to his back, turning his head to meet his boyfriend, King Bowser.

 

“Do you mind?” Luigi spoke half irritated, half dead ass tired. it was two in the morning and Luigi was in the middle of a nice dream about the man before him... nothing beats the real thing tho.  

 

“No, not really,” Bowser said with a smirk. Luigi glared. it was too early for this.

 

“Fine, Fine,” Bowser says trying to tear his hand away from Luigi but he can't. “... ** _Your hair is so soft_** …”

 

Luigi swats the hand away and rolls over.

 

“Go to sleep.” Luigi stated, half mumbling, as his face was already buried in his light blue pillow.

 

“Fine,” Bowser says with a huff and lays back on the bed, the thin, light covers flying up slightly as he did so. he then turned his head to look at his barely sleeping boyfriend…

 

…

 

Lugia’s eyes shot open when he felt a heavy weight steel up against his back and a nostril on his head, then strong hands intertwining their fingers. 

 

Bowser was smelling his hair.

 

“Bows-” Luigi spoke but was cut off by Bowser.

 

“You didn't say I couldn't smell your hair.” Bowser protested "God, it smells nice too. " 

 

He was too tired to deal with this. tho it was nice...

 

he felt a light blush run across his face, as he squeezed the fingers in his hands and smiled as he fell asleep.


	2. Do you ever wonder if we should stop doing this?

“Do you ever wonder if we should stop doing this?” Luigi said, stopping his circle motion on bowser’s biceps. This Question has been on his mind for a while and he just needed to ask.. 

 

“What?” Bowser setup. Shirtless, and pantless... pretty much every article of clothing ness. luigi could hear the pain in Bowser's voices and he sat up Bowsers movements causing Luigie to do so as well

 

“Never mind.” Luigi mumbled, holding his head in his hands, looking down. he shouldn't have said anything. Bowser wasn't having any of that.

 

“Luigi,” Bower said firm but caring. Luigi’s gaze locked with browsers. “Talk to me.”

 

Luigi sighed "I just sometimes, I think about... when he first told people about our relationship... how much backlash we got... and I wonder... if we should be doing this" Luigi felt a clawed hand come up to his face, wiping away tears, he looked up shocked not realizing he was crying.

 

"Luigi..." bowser sighed, and once again Luigi could hear the pain in his voice.

 

"I'm sorry... its stupid...I-" Luigi was cut off has he was brought into a giant hug. he hugged back.

 

"No, it's not stupid..." bowser spoke, "do you want to be with me?"

 

"YES!" Luigi yelled without hesitation.

 

"And that's all that matters." Bowser stated Frimly "Fuck anyone that makes you think otherwise." he growled.

 

not knowing how much he really needed to hear that, Luigi sighed as he leaned into bowsers hands that were now cupping his check.

 

“I love you.” Luigi stated wrapping his arms around Bowser's neck dragging him into a kiss.

 

Stealing his hand's on Luigi's waist, he leaned into the kiss.  

 

"I love you, even more." Bowser said on Luigi's lips.

 

Luigi sighed in joy.


	3. "Fangirling”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 “Date at hat shop/Geeking out about something”

“Bowser! Check out this one” Luigi said walking around, practical running, the corner wearing beige beanie, matching his green sweater nicly.

Bowser smiled at his boyfriend. “That looks gorgeous on you!”

Luigi Chuckled “I know.” he smiled, back with a blush. “But,I think I'm done.” luigi stated, with a sigh, taking the hat he was wearing off and in to the basket that bowser was holding on his forearm. 

“Are you sure?” bowser asked, then pleased a kiss on Luigi exposed forehead. “You seem disappointed.” They then begin to walk towards the cash registered. 

“Yeah… I mean I don't want to take to much of your time.” Luigi said as bowser checked out “also I couldn't find This sunhat I saw in the store window the other day.”

Bowser finished there check out and took luigi, as they walked out the door. 

“I will set aside anything for you.” bowser said smiling down at luigi with a wink, witch caused Luigi to blush. “but what does the hat look like?”

“oh!!!” Luigi popes out of his flustered state by the question, he then when in a very described and fangirly like description of the sun hat he was looking for, holding onto bowser's forearm on there walk back to Bowser castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to right his "fangirl" like description out and was just gonna copy and past something off the Internet but, soon realized people don't right description of sun hats on the Internet. 
> 
> Soo
> 
> （\\#-_-)\┯━┯
> 
> ( ╯-_-)╯┴—┴
> 
> Fuck it.


	4. I have a solution

Bowser and Luigi stood there in silence, both staring at there vandalised clown car. The images vaguely reminiscing the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom. 

Ever since Bowser and Luigi have been married, there has been in own going "rivalry" between Bowser's and Peaches' kingdom, not like a full on war more like "oh you married my boyfriends brother? Oh OK." 

Thing of it as like the sleepover pillow fight equivalent of kingdoms battles. 

"We really need to get them back." With a scold on his face, though with none of the bite of an actually scold. 

"I have an idea." Bowser said trying to scrub some of the spray paint off with is scally forearm. It wasn't working. 

"Really? What is it?" Luigi said looking up at his husband. 

Bowser smirked at him "it in evolves fire." Blowing through his nose, fire flowing out with the breath.

"Absolutely not!" Luigi yelled, bowser laughter booming through the air at luigi's protest. 

We're never gonna get them back at this rate. Luigi said still glaring at his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey sorry I've haven't updated this in a long asss time but yeah it's updated now sooooo （づ￣3￣）づ

**Author's Note:**

> Like Please!!!!
> 
> (comments are welcomed as well)


End file.
